Window Have Openings
by the female apophis
Summary: What if Sam had have gone through the looping instead of Teal'c in WoO. Spoilers for the ep. Plz R&R&!


Window's Have Openings

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did. But I don't. So don't sue me. This story is purely for the entertainment of the fans.

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Window of Opportunity

Summary: What if Sam had have been the one to go through the looping instead of Teal'c?

A/N: I was curious if I could do this. I did. Hope you guys like. As always R&R please.

Part 1

Jack looked at his watch for the third time in the past ten minutes. He couldn't help it. He was bored. Carter was busy working with her weather measuring doohickey, Daniel was working on the translations on the alter, and Teal'c was…well, being Teal'c.

"Almost ready sir!" Carter called to him. She was studying some sort of solar flare thingy. He didn't really remember what happened after that.

"That's just how I feel about it, what do you think?" Jack looked up from his Fruit Loops to discover Daniel looking at him. Sam had this bewildered look on her face.

"What?"

"Didn't you ask him that already?"

"Sam, what are you talking about?" Just then Daniel looked down at his watch and noticed the time. "Ooh, we're gonna be late for the briefing."

"What briefing? What, Daniel?!"

"Sam was going to talk about that solar flare..."

"Daniel, I already talked to you guys about that. I could have sworn we were on the planet just a few minutes ago. The next thing I know, we're back here and you're asking the Colonel something you've already asked him."

"Okay, I am now **_very_** confused. I have never asked Jack that before, so what are you going on about?"

"Never mind, I must be losing it." The trio went on in silence. Jack pulled Sam back and asked her something. She stopped dead in her tracks. She realized with a start what was going on. They were a few hours in the past. 

Part 2

"Janet, I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with me. Or the Colonel for that matter. We are both perfectly sane. I am telling you, that we have entered some kind of temporal time distortion thing."

"Thing, Sam I didn't even realize that that word was in your vocabulary."

"You know what I mean!" Sam heard the klaxons blazing and took off in to the control room, with Jack in tow.

"Incoming wormhole sir," the technician stated. When Jack announced who it was, only he and Carter weren't stunned to find out how right he was.

*****************************

Half an hour later in the cafeteria, Jack and Sam sat around eating Jello. They talked about what had happened. Sam was wondering if it would happen again. She doubted it since they hadn't gone to the planet. Suddenly the klaxons rang out again, and the two ran back to the control room.

"I've never seen anything like it sir."

"We have!" Jack announced quickly before waving.

Part 3

"That's just how I feel about it. What do you think?"

Jack and Sam looked at each other and simultaneously hung their heads in their hands. Daniel just gave them a strange look and got up to go to the meeting. The duo followed in his wake.

****************************

"Carter, just out of curiosity, how many of these things have we gone through now?"

"Close to twenty sir." Just then Daniel walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but I need you to help me with this."

"What is it exactly?"

"Well, Jack, the language is a form of Latin. I need you guys to help me translate this. You two are the only ones who can remember any of it."

"We'll do what we can."

****************************

Sam was counting off how many time loops they had been through. 54 and counting. Suddenly, Daniel speaking brought her out of her musing.

"Of course there is an upside to all of this."

"Yes. And what exactly would that be Daniel." Jack had a peeved sound to his voice. Frankly, she didn't blame him. She was feeling the same way.

"Well think about it. You could do whatever you wanted, without having to worry about consequences. No rules, everything would just go back to the way it was, no one would know the difference."

Sam and Jack looked at each other. They got up and excused themselves. Once safely inside Sam's lab, Jack closed the door, and they got to talking. They talked about what all they could do. The first thing would be to break the regs. But not just any regs. The no fraternization rules to be specific. They carried out the plan.

Part 4

"That's just how I feel about it, what do you think?"

Sam looked at Jack and smiled. It had felt good to break the regs. Who knew how many more times they would break them? But first they had a score to settle.

"Not now Daniel. Carter, shall we?"

"Right behind you sir."

"Wait, where are you two going?" Daniel had seen the look that passed between his two friends. He hadn't exactly liked it.

************************

"Alright Carter, here's the deal. Whoever gets the most 'runs' wins the game. You already know what the reward is. Now, let the games begin."

Sam got eighteen runs. But unfortunately, Jack got nineteen. The klaxons blared and the next thing the two knew they were looking at each other over the breakfast table.

Sam got up and excused herself. She had to go home and find some lingerie. Black, to be specific. The deal was that if she lost she had to walk around the base in that lingerie. She wouldn't mind that if it were Jack she was showing off to, but the whole base? Then with a start she realized that Jack would be the only one to remember it. She picked up her pace and reached her car in record time. She was back on base within a half-hour of leaving. She stepped out of the elevator and walked to the locker room. When she came back out a few minutes later, Jack was watching her. His mouth hit the floor.

She was wearing this little skimpy black bra. The bottoms looked like lacy little black shorts. She had found some high heel shoes that pulled the whole outfit together. She headed straight to the control room where she knew she would get the most attention.

Part 5

"That's just how I feel about it, what do you think?"

Jack just stared at Sam. That thing she had worn had knocked his socks off.

"Wow!"

"Wow what? Did I miss something? Sam? Jack? Hello?"

"It's nothing Daniel. Don't worry about it." Sam just smiled at Jack and got up to go to the same briefing they had been to almost 78 times now. Jack got up and somehow followed her. He couldn't get the thought of the little black number out of his head. It had been greater than the little tank top number she had 'shown' him a few years earlier. He sighed and followed her.

*********************

They had finally figured it out. They needed to stop the man who had been with them before it all started. They talked him into stopping the device. He reluctantly did.

The next day Daniel looked at Jack and Sam and asked a simple question. "So, during all the looping, did you do anything to break the regs?"

"You know Daniel, you asked me that once before."

"And?"

Jack and Sam just smiled. Someday they wouldn't have to rely on time loops, alien diseases, or loss of memory to express their feelings. They both knew it. They got up and went to the de-briefing. Hammond wanted to know everything that had happened. Of course they were going to leave some things out. Some things would scar the man for life. Others would get them kicked out of the service. Someday, someday none of it would matter.

~fin~

A special thanks goes out to litte_cat who betaed this for me. THANKS SO MUCH!

Review for me. I don't think I can live without them.

"I had to stop driving for a while. The tires got dizzy."-Steven Wright


End file.
